Diseño en Audio
Acueducto Rio hondo #28 PB-1 Colonia Lomas Virreyes México D.F. 11000 |servicios = Doblaje al Español Edición Mezcla Post-producción Grabacion de spots publicitarios |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|Corporativo Lomas Virreyes en Acueducto Rio hondo #28 PB-1 donde esta DNA thumb|230px|Corporativo Lomas Virreyes y DNA desde Google Maps Diseño en Audio ("DNA") es una empresa mexicana de doblaje y post-producción fundada entre los años 2000 y 2001. Las salas de grabación e instalaciones se encuentran ubicadas en la zona de Periférico y Reforma Ademas de tener contrato con los sindicatos (ANDA y SITATYR), (también conocida como "Las Lomas"), en la Ciudad de México. Propiedad del señor Jesús Sánchez http://elpublicista.info/?p=6549. Entre sus trabajos y proyectos realizados ahí, destacan series de televisión, películas, dibujos animados y videojuegos. Lista de trabajos Series animadas *Kim Possible *Teamo Supremo *Las Nuevas Locuras del Emperador *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (2da Temporada) *Las locuras de Andy *Manny a la obra *La casa de Mickey Mouse *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh *El circo de Jojo *Oso: Agente Especial *Mini Einsteins *Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás *¡Stitch! *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo *Phineas y Ferb (eps. 59-64, temporada 3-presente) *Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos *Historias de princesas *Princesita Sofía *Planeta X *Destino *Los 7E Cortos Animados *Toy Story de Terror *Mickey Mouse (serie de cortos 2013) Películas Walt Disney Pictures *Pedro, el pollo *Camp Rock *Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam *Minutemen: Viajeros en el tiempo *Zack y Cody: La película *Voluntad de hielo *Wendy Wu: La chica Kung-Fu *Preparatoria Halloween *Regreso a Halloweentown *Es tan Hannah Montana en acción *Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos *Hechiceros a bordo con Hannah Montana *Hermano Abeja *16 deseos *Camino a la gloria *The Cheetah Girls: Un mundo *Harriet la espía: Guerra de blogs *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz *Avalon High *Amienemigas *Girl vs. Monster (Diálogos de Skylar Lewis) *Los hechiceros regresan: Alex vs. Alex *¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York (Diálogos de ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!) *Cloud 9 (Diálogos de William Cloud) *Zapped Miramax *Get Over It *Kill Bill Vol. 1 *Kill Bill Vol. 2 *Chicago *Last Night *Becoming Jane *Aprendiz de detective *Violación de domicilio *Sin lugar para los débiles (versión Miramax) *Dúplex *Desapareció una noche *Bodas y prejuicios *Querido Frankie *¿Bailamos? *Extract *Dean Spanley *El niño con el pijama de rayas *Adventureland Touchstone Pictures / Buena Vista *Guardianes de altamar *Muy parecido al amor *Plan de vuelo *El quinteto de la muerte *Step Up 3: un paso adelante 3D *Step Up 2 *Un paso adelante *La sociedad de los poetas muertos (redoblaje) *Turner & Hooch (redoblaje) *Mujer bonita (redoblaje) *Dan in Real Life (versión Touchstone) *La chica del mostrador (versión Touchstone) *El misterio de la libélula (versión Buena Vista) *Romeo y Julieta (versión Buena Vista) Dimension Films *La marca de la bestia *Veneno Otros clientes: *El juego del miedo IV (Hollywood Pictures) *La escafandra y la mariposa *El hombre que nunca estuvo *Invisible *El maravilloso presente *Crazy on the Outside *The Magic Tree *Questta Note Películas animadas Disney *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión *Kim Possible: Todo un Drama *La película de la familia Proud *Princesita Sofía, Había una vez Lego *Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui *Bionicle 3: Red de sombras Series de televisión Disney *Es tan Raven *Hannah Montana *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción (Temporada 2 y 3) *Cory en la Casa Blanca *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo *Studio DC: Almost Live *Zeke y Luther *JONAS *Sunny, entre estrellas (Temporada 2) *Estoy en la banda (Temporada 2) *Par de reyes *Los imaginadores *Peter Punk *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place (Temporada 4) *A todo ritmo *El jardín de Clarilú *Los guerreros wasabi *Shreducation *Stan, el perro bloguero *Programa de talentos (Diálogos de Zendaya) *Jessie (Diálogos de Adam Sandler) *Mega Med (Diálogos de Bradley Steven Perry) *Liv y Maddie (Dialogos de Dwight Howard) *Yo no lo hice *El mundo de Riley Buena Vista / ABC *Esposas Desesperadas *Mentes criminales (Temporada 6 en adelante) *Cinco hermanos (Temporadas 3-5) *Scrubs *Lost *Grey's Anatomy *Cougar Town *Revenge *Private Practice *Castle *FlashForward *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Otros clientes: *Karkú *I Hate My Teenage Daughter Videojuegos *Viva Piñata: Party Animals *Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise *Halo 3 *Halo 3: ODST *Halo: Reach *Diablo III *Gears of War *Gears of War 2 *Gears of War 3 *Cursed Mountain *Epic Mickey 2: El Poder de dos *Aviones: el Videojuego *¿Donde está mi Perry? *Castillo de la Ilusion *Disney Infinity * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (El Resto Personajes de Disney) Miniseries *¡Viva yo! Con su estrella London Tipton *Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb *Jugando por el mundo *Disney Channel Games *Amigos por el mundo *Pasa el plato *Deja tu marca *Cuentos de la amistad de Winnie Pooh *Ping Pong Documentales *Los muchachos: La historia de los hermanos Sherman *Walt y el grupo *La Tierra *Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos Edición *Chicken Little *Vida salvaje *Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque *La familia del futuro *High School Musical 2 *La Sirenita 3: Los Comienzos de Ariel *Encantada *High School Musical 3 *Ratatouille *Supercan *Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños *El Ratón Pérez *Cuentos que no son cuento *Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido *Tinker Bell: Hadas al rescate *La Princesa y el Sapo *Lilo y Stitch 2: Stitch en cortocircuito *Up: Una aventura de altura *Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills *Un chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 *WALL·E *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas *Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas *Enredados *Toy Story 3 *Fantasía (redoblaje 2010) *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween *Winnie the Pooh (película animada de 2011) *Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte *Snow Buddies: Cachorros en la nieve *Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus *Spooky Buddies: Cachorros embrujados *Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero *Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian *¡Gol! *Los fantasmas de Scrooge *Un viaje de aquellos *Regreso a Halloweentown *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas *La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay *Lemonade Mouth *Rescate en la Antártida *Fuerza-G *Old Dogs *La Montaña Embrujada (2009) *Hannah Montana: La película *El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) *El aprendiz de brujo *Tron: El legado *La última canción *Secretariat *Soy el número cuatro *Loca por las compras *La propuesta *El llanero solitario (película) Directores *Arturo Mercado *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Diana Santos *Enrique Cervantes *Francisco Colmenero *Gaby Cárdenas *Germán Fabregat *Gerardo García *Herman López *Humberto Vélez *Jesús Barrero *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Noé Velázquez *Óscar Flores *Raúl Aldana *Ricardo Tejedo *Rommy Mendoza Clientes *Walt Disney Studios *Buena Vista *DDB México *Microsoft *Ogilvy & Mather *Leo Burnett *Warner Bros. *Tv Azteca Referencias Vease también *Libro "El Doblaje de Voz" de Salvador Nájar (pags. 491-492) Enlaces externos *Pagina Web Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas